A Rose's Wish Continuation
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Sequel to Mecha Bot 0.4's "A Rose's Wish" Sonic and Amy have some fun during her special condition. CONTAINS LEMON!


A Rose's Wish: Continuation

By

MKSfan14

**This is approved by the original author of this story's first part, Mecha bot 0.4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog.**

Chapter 1

As we left off…

After remembering a day of battling Dr. Eggman, Sonic the Hedgehog, age 22, was knocked out. When he woke up, the blue fast-footer was surprised to feel his wrists restrained to his bed. Amy Rose, age 20, who loves Sonic, reveals that she knocked him out with a dart given by a friend. She had planned to give herself to her crush. Despite his secret love for the rosy-furred hedgehog, Sonic hesitantly allow Amy to mate with him. When the couple reached their orgasms, Sonic had realized he wore no condom…

Despite their scene after their love-making, Sonic and Amy soon felt happy that they didn't use a condom, for Amy got pregnant. Since then, the hedgehog couple did what all expecting parents have done: make preparations for their baby's arrival; from buying baby clothes to storybooks (when the child gets older).

Five months later…

It was time for the hedgehog couple's sonogram/ultrasound appointment. Sonic and Amy were excited to see the gender of their child; even throughout the whole wait Sonic just rubbed Amy's bulging bump called her stomach. As soon as the appointment's process started, the hedgehogs saw that they were going to have fraternal twins: a boy and girl.

The next day, at 7:30 in the evening, Amy was dressed in a red, sleeveless maternity dress that stopped at her mid thigh. She was sitting on a couch looking lovingly to her rounding abdomen that had her hand on it. As she began to rub her stomach, the pink hedgehog sighed, "I really can't wait to see you two, my little balls of fur…" To entertain her growing offspring, Amy got out her MP3 player, connected it to headphones and gently pressed the buds to her stomach. She turned on her music device and relaxing music played to her baby bump. Just as Amy felt more relaxed, a blue steak stormed into her home. She gasped at the noise and heard, "Hey, babe." She turned to her left and saw her boyfriend sitting next to her.

Amy sighed and smiled, "Hi, sweetie. How was the mailing route?" "Pretty good." Sonic answered as he moved his face closer to Amy's. Their lips soon locked and shared a long kiss. Kissing each other felt so good to the hedgehog couple that they started wrestling with their tongues and moaning. Amy soon felt nudges and parted from Sonic. "What's wrong?" He asked. The rosy hedgehog only smiled and looked down to her round belly. "I think you've woke up the children." She said as she felt another nudge from her stomach. "Really? Let me see them." Sonic said. Amy leaned back against the couch and lifted her dress up to expose her round tummy, not caring if she was flashing her panties, she trusted Sonic on that.. While her lover placed a hand on her baby bump and said closely to it, "Hey guys. I'm back from work; and also sorry if I woke ya up. Hope you're not crying." And he plated kisses to Amy's abdomen, making her giggle at the sweet touch.

"Sonic…" The pink hedgehog began. "Yeah?" He asked. Amy looked at Sonic with desire and passion, "After dinner… could you meet me up in our room?" Sonic had an idea of what was to happened and smiled, "No problem, Ames."

(Later)

It was a while after dinner. That meant that Sonic went up to his shared bedroom. When he opened the door, he felt his jaw drop at the sight before him. The light were dimmed, soft and romantic music began to play. He didn't pay attention to that, he only saw his lover, Amy Rose, dressed in red lingerie with thin shoulder straps and her baby bump exposed. Sonic felt hypnotized by Amy's beauty, especially when she was pregnant. "Come on over, _big boy_…" She purred with seduction. "With pleasure…" the blue hedgehog said deeply.

**WARNING! LEMON ALERT! If not 16+, then skip to the end!**

Sonic strolled to his side of the bed and joined Amy. She was on her right side because of her pregnancy. They quickly engage in a heating match of tongue-wrestling. As their tongues swirled with each other, the hedgehogs moaned loudly in lust and passion. As the kissing continued, Sonic took his hand and began rubbing Amy's bulging stomach. The couple's lips parted and Amy looked down to her stomach. She looked back up to Sonic. "You just love touching me, do you Sonic?" He whispered in her ear, "Seeing you with a child make you look gorgeous…" Amy blushed as Sonic continued, "…and _sexy_…" The rosy hedgehog could feel wet between her legs and looked down beyond her round stomach. "Please, Sonic… let me suck on your meaty cock…"

Sonic would do so, but desired to do another thing first. He nodded, "Sure, but first I want to suckle on your luscious tits." He slowly rubbed Amy's baby bump, "Just to test the milk for the kids." Amy found the idea sensual, "Go right ahead, Sonikku…" Sonic wastes no time in removing the lingerie top and expose Amy's enlarged breasts. The blue hedgehog mouthed Amy's right nipple and suckled while pinching the other nipple, making the hedgehogette moan. Sonic gave a purr as he finally got the taste of breast milk.

Amy sensed her mind going fuzzy as she was pleasured, "Oh… Sonic…"

Sonic parted from the breasts and went to Amy's side. He sat on his knees and showed her his long cock.

"Mmm…" Amy purred. She took hold of her boyfriend's member and stuck it in her mouth. As the rosy hedgehogette bobbed her head back and forth, Sonic moaned and sat on his knees, "Oh Amy… that feels so right… Nice and deep…"

Amy continued her blowjob and started to rub Sonic's testicles, making him moan louder. Sonic srtated to pleasure Amy by rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipple, muffled moans of ecstasy.

Sonic gasped as his peak was imminent, "Amy! I-I'm gonna cum!" Amy responded by sucking faster on the hero's member. Sonic grunted and held Amy's head in place and squeezed her breast, making milk shoot out from the nipple. "Amy!" he screamed in ecstasy. His seed fired in Amy's mouth. She released Sonic's penis and swallowed the whole load.

"That's so hot, babe…" Sonic gasped for breath.

"Your cum tastes so good, Sonikku. I love it so much…" Amy purred.

Sonic grinned, position himself between Amy's sexy legs, "Your gonna love this, more. Are you ready?"

Amy's lust for Sonic grew more, "Do me, Sonic… good and hard…"

"With pleasure…" Sonic said. Without any other words, he went into Amy Rose, her jade eyes widened and gasped loudly, "Oh Sonic!" The blue hedgehog was thrusting into Amy's womanhood nearly at a fast pace, only out of the love that he hid inside himself for so long. As he pleasured, Sonic looked down to admire Amy's beauty. Her voice was music to his ears. He saw her nearest breast shake from the thrusting, so he reached and started pinching her nipple.

"Yes Sonic! Pinch those tits! It feels incredible!" Amy reacted from the touch.

Sonic was moaning, "Amy… your pussy… it feels so tight…" He increased the speed of his pounding penis, making Amy shriek like crazy.

The couple could feel their peaks coming close.

"Amy… I'm gonna cum, again!" Sonic moaned.

"Ah! AH! Me too, Sonic. Release yourself inside me!" Amy screamed.

After several more loud moans and thrusts, Amy and Sonic unleashed their juices while howling each other's names. They felt stunned when climaxed, but didn't last so long and Sonic collapsed behind Amy. He held the rosy hedgehogette by her waist as he pull out of her. Sonic stuck out his tongue and licked Amy's shoulder in a circular motion.

"Mmm… I love being your mate, Sonikku… I love you." She purred.

Sonic smiled. "I love you too, Amy. Same with being your mate…"

He gently pecked Amy's cheek and they fell deep asleep.

**Okay lemon over.**

(4 Months Later…)

The time was almost near. Amy was now, practically, 9-months pregnant with her and Sonic's babies. The couple couldn't wait until their boy and girl arrived. …and they didn't have to.

The couple was relaxing together on their bed. Sonic was rubbing Amy's grown baby bump and had his head near its side to feel an occasional kick. Amy was nearly asleep when a wave of pain rushed through her. She grunted softly looked down placed a hand on her stomach. She had a feeling of what was going on.

"Sonic…" She gasped.

"Yeah, Ames?" Sonic answered as he looked up to her face.

"It's time." She said.

The hero's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean..?"

Amy just smiled, "Mmm-hmm… call the hospital." She let out a pain-filled gasped and clutched her stomach. A contraction hit her. She groaned, "…and hurry…"

(45 minutes later…)

Doors were barged open as doctors rushed Amy Rose, now in a hospital gown and heavily breathing, to the delivery room. Amy was not alone, for Sonic was holding her hand for comfort.

"Don't worry, Amy. The kids will come out fine."

"I hope so, Sonic…" She whimpered.

As everyone was finally in the delivery room, the doctor was instructing Amy along the delivery.

"Alright, Ms. Rose, the canals dilated enough to let you kids come through. Now hold your breath and push as hard as you can."

The rosy hedgehogette pushed as advised and grasped Sonic's hand and bed rails tightly. Sonic grunted greatly as his girlfriend was crushing his hand. Amy screamed as another contraction hit.

"That it, Amy. Push, push, push, push, push, push, push…" High crying filled the room, "Congatulations! It's a boy!" Sonic cuts the umbilical cord and cradles his son in his free arm.

Sonic just smiled, "That's it, Amy. You're doing great! Just one more."

Amy breathed in once more and pushed hard. The pain was insane to her, but endured it for her babies. She gave one more push as more crying filled the room.

"Congratulations again! You have a girl!" the Doctor cheered.

Sonic gave his son to one of the nurses and cut the umbilical cord to free his daughter.

After everything settled, the hedgehog couple was alone with their newborn twins as thy each sleep in Amy's arms. They were both purple and shared their father's hair.

"Sonic…" Amy sniffled in complete joy, "They're so beautiful…"

Sonic nodded, "So true. We still need to name them."

Amy thinks and come up with a title for her little girl, "Our baby girl should be called…Kate"

Sonic smiled warmly at the name, "That's a good one, Amy." He looks to his peaceful son, "You, little boy, will be called Cory."

"That's also good, too, Sonic." Amy agreed fondly.

Sonic stretches his arm across Amy and pulled her in slowly.

"I love you, Amy Rose…"

"I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog..."

The new hedgehog parents shared a loving kiss in celebration of their children's successful arrival.

**Well, there you have it! A special thanks to Mecha bot 0.4 for making this all possible! Happy writing to all! Later! :)**


End file.
